Hermione's new guardianship
by NymphaDinah
Summary: Hermione's parents have been murdered by Deatheaters, Meaning she is to go live with Snape. WARNING! CONTAINS SPANKING OF A CHILD
1. Chapter 1

Professor Snape was teaching the potions class as usual. "Class dismissed".He said by the end of the lesson.

The second year class was leaving for their next class.  
"Stay, Miss Granger". Hermione instantly turned round and walked to her potions professor snape's desk

"Sit" He told Her. She obedeiently sat down on front of the desk. "Professor Dumbledore would like a word with the pair of us meaning you will miss Your next class which was arranged." He quickly said. "Follow me Miss Granger."

She stood up out of her chair and followed her potions professor out of the class room.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were now in the dungeon hallway. Still following Snape, not saying a word, her thoughts went a little something like this:  
"OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? WHY WOULD HE WANT TO SEE THE TWO OF US TOGETHER? MAYBEY I'M FAILING IN POTIONS! OH NO! I'LL BE EXPELLED!"

Suddenly, Snape came to a halt causing Hermione to crash into him. "Silly girl!" He snapped before knocking on the Headmasters door. With that , A soft voice called "Come in!" It was the voice of no other than Albus Dumbledore.

Snape opened she door and let Hermione pass to the inside. The Headmaster was accompanied by Minerva Mcgonagal "Well hello Severus!" Dumbledore cheerfully said. "Hello Hermione!" He smiled to her. She smiles back.

"We have got some shocking news" Dumbledore started.  
"Miss Granger we... Are afraid.. Your parents have died"

Hermione started to stare at Dumbledore ad her two other Professors in the room."What?" She managed to whisper as tears threatend Her eyes  
"It's true Miss Granger.. Attacked by Deatheaters." Ghasped Mcgonagal.

"What...Huh..but..How?" She stuttered before she burst into tears. With her sudden ouburst, Professor Mcgonagal walked over and let Hermione cry into her robes a she slightly rocked her side to side.

"Compose Yourself Miss Granger." Snape said sternly but softly too.  
"Now Severus, let the girl compose in her own time."  
Snape moved his head back to the scene of the crying child.

Hermione had eventually stopped crying. "Now Hermione, Myself and Dumbledore are going to leave the room for you to talk with Professor Snape. Hermione's response was to nod her head slowly.

She hesitantly turned her head towards where Snape was sitting as the others left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was now really nervous. What could Snape possibly have to say to her at a time like this? It's not that she did'nt like Snape, its just sometimes , she found him a bit scary. She did trust him though.

Her hair was covering her face as she was just about done crying. Snape then commanded her to look at him although she did not want to. She slowly rose her head and her eyes met Snapes.  
"Miss Granger, Under orders of Headmaster , You will now be taken into my custody making Me Your legal guardian." As it is just about time for students to go home to their familys for christmas break, we will be leaving tomorrow, to go to My home."

Hermione eyes opened up and she stared at him. "...Pro-fess-or?" She managed to push out of her throat. "What is it Miss Granger?" He answered. "Muh-My Parents are not r-really dead are th-they?"  
"What did Professor Dumbledore just tell You?" Snape did'nt want to hurt her feelings , but that response seemed to come out of nowhere  
She looked down to the floor and responded: " He said that... ...That..." "Speak up Granger!" He snapped at her. She put her head up higher to him and glared at him before her head collapsed down to her knees and she started crying.

She was sobbing heavily now. It seemed that Snape understood. He just waited for her for a good 5 minutes to stop crying instead of shouting at her.  
She decided to stop crying to see if he had anything else to say to her.

She stopped but didnt look at him and looked anywhere but him.  
"Do You think You will be able to listen to Me for a while instead of just crying out?!" He asked her. "Yes ...go on" She responded.  
"I will become Your legal guardian.  
You will live in my home  
Any questions?"

"No Sir" She whispered.  
"Are You sure?" He asked, "I will not be repeating myself so give me an honest answer" He said sharply  
" I understand Sir." She whispered again.

"Off with You to Your next class then."  
She did as she was told.


End file.
